Starcrossed Lovers
by jcyrose
Summary: When I moved to Westchester, I hated the rainy town but all that changed when I met him. Something strange is going on, and I'm find out because I think I'm falling in love. AU
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter will closely follow the Twilight book but it will start to branch off as the story progresses. Hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing**

Silence filled the car. My mom's brow scrunched in thought as she drove me to the airport. I took in a deep breath of the Florida air while rolling down the window. It was eighty degrees in Orlando, no clouds in sight and the sun shinning happily. I was wearing my favorite outfit-sleeveless, white eyelet lace, a pair of dark wash jeans, and my baby blue flip-flops. Buried in my backpack was a parka.

Miles away in northwest Washington State, a small town named Westchester exists under an almost-constant blanket of clouds. I believe it reads Rainiest Town in America on its welcome sign. My mother left the rain dwelling when I was only a few months old. I had been forced to spend a month every summer there until I was 14; I, with great determination, talked my dad, Jay, to vacation with me in California for two instead.

The place I dread is now where I exile myself, which I take with great honor like Gandhi and his hunger strike. I despised Westchester.

I loved Orlando; the sun, ocean breeze, and heat all played a part in this love. I abandoned it for rain, rain, rain, snow, fog, and some more rain.

"Claire," my mom said- for the millionth time since we reached the airport- before I boarded the plane. "You don't have to do this."

I am a clone of my mother except with longer hair and no laugh lines. That taste of pennies surfaced in my mouth as I stared at her wide, innocent eyes. Could I really leave my loving, crazy, harebrained mother to fend for herself? But, she had Vincent: so bills would be paid on time, food would be in the house, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost but still. . .

"I want to go," I was totally lying. At that very moment I was glad I had been saying so many lies lately that it started to sound convincing because before that I was a horrible lair.

"Tell Jay hi."

"Ok"

You can come back whenever you want. I'll come and get you as soon as you need me," she insisted with tears building up in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you mom." We hugged tightly for a minute and then I go my way, onto the plane, and she goes hers.

It's a two-four flight to Seattle, another hour in a small plane, which induced a fear of tiny places, up to Port Angeles. Population 4000: Welcome to Nowhere. Then an hour drive to Westchester: Welcome to the middle of Nowhere. The small contraption of death didn't bother me as much as the thought of being in the car with Jay: this made me shake.

Jay had been really great about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased with my decisions. He already registered me for high school and promised to help me find a car.

Awkward silence filled the car with Jay. Both of us didn't know what to say. I could tell he was more than a little confused with my decision. After all, my distaste for Westchester was no secret.

The rain greeted me when I landed in Port Angeles. Some may have seen it, as an omen- I didn't it was unavoidable. My farewells to the seen were already done.

Jay and the cruiser were waiting for me: I expected this. Jay is Police Chief Lyons to the pleasant folks of Westchester. My main reason for buying a care, despite my lack of money, was my refusal to be driven around town in a car with red and blues lights on top. People seem to slow down and look inside when they spot a cop car.

Jay gave me a hug, which was weird maybe because he only used one arm.

"It's nice to see you Claire," he offered me a smile. I opened my mouth to answer when I tripped over my feet. Jay automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Judy?"

"Fine, It's good to see you too, Dad." I can't call him Jay to his face.

We only have to pick up a few backs. Most of my Florida clothes weren't proper for Westchester weather.

"I found you a really good deal on a car," he announced while pulling out of the parking lot.

"Really?" I asked, I did have a funny feeling about this car. Knowing Jay it was probably a mini van. I prayed to god, I was wrong.

"It's a truck, a Chevy."

"How did you find it?"

"Remember Billy Fisher down at La Push?" La Push is an Indian reservation about thirty minutes from town.

"No."

"Oh, he used to fish with us during the summer," he replied, trying to trigger something in my memory. Unfortunately, for him, I do a great job at blocking painful and unnecessary memories; fishing during the summer fell into that category.

"His is in a wheelchair now," I could feel his navy eyes staring at me but he continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive and offered to sell me his truck real cheap."

"How old is it?" I watched his expression change. Immediately I knew he hoped I wouldn't ask this question.

"Billy's done a lot of engine work. Practically it's only a few years old, really."

I wondered if he really thought I buy it. "When was the truck bought?"

"1984, I think," he muttered.

"Was it bought new?" I questioned, wondering how old this truck really was.

"No," he admitted sheepishly, "late fifties at the latest."

"Ja-Dad, I know nothing about cars. I will never be able to fix it when it breaks and a mechanic doesn't fit into my budget."

"Don't worry about it Claire, it runs perfectly."

I sighed, realizing Jay tried really hard even if he found a thing, "How cheap is cheap?"

"I kind of bought it already as a homecoming gift." He looked at me with a hopeful expression like I would jump for joy. No, I like to keep my feet planted on the ground. Besided when they are off the ground I tend to fall.

"You didn't have to do that. I have money to buy a car myself," It wasn't that I wasn't grateful; no, I just found it hard to wrap my mind around the fact Jay bought it for me.

"It's nothing really," his eyes stayed on the road, not daring to look at me, "I want you to like it here." Jay wasn't the type of guy who expressed his emotions aloud, he passed that on to lucky me.

So, I copied his stare when I responded, "Thanks Dad." I decided to leave out my happiness in Westchester is impossible, he shouldn't have to suffer with me.

"You're welcome," he mumbled; Jay's really not used to the display of emotions.

A few more comments about the weather were made; it was wet and after that the conversation died.

Reluctantly, I admitted it was beautiful. Everything was green including the air, which filtered down green through the leaves.

Perhaps it was too green; maybe, Westchester was an alien planet.

Finally, we made it to Jay's house; he still lived in a small, two-bedroom house. The same one he bought with my mom. There parked in the front of the house was my new-well to me-truck. Surprisingly I loved it: the faded red, big rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. Sure the thought that it could break down ran through my mind but I pictured myself in it. The truck looked like a Hummer could hit it and still it would be in one-piece.

"I really love it, Dad." Now my nightmare of a first day at school would be less horrific.

"Glad you like it," Jay gruffly muttered, embarrassed once again.

In one trip all of my stuff was upstairs. Hay let me have the west room, my room since I was born. The only things Jays changed where the crib for a bed and added a desk, which now held an old computer. A phone line ran along the wall for a modem; this would serve as my mother's main communication with me. I tried not to dwell on the fact there was only one bathroom that Jay and I would be sharing.

Jay's best quality is he doesn't hover. He allowed me to unpack and settle alone. My mom wouldn't be able to do this. The loneliness was nice, not to smile but to stare outside the window absent-mindedly and allow a few stray tears to fall. Simply because I wasn't in the mood to really sob that would be saved for bedtime as thoughts of Monday flooded my mind.

BOCD only had 357-now 358- students total. At my old school, there were more than 700 students in the junior class alone. Everyone had grown up together and now I was about to be the new girl, the freak.

For once, I was glad I didn't look like a stereotypical Florida girl, so maybe I could blend in at school Sure, I had blonde hair but it was more white blonde than beach blonde. And I wasn't tan but had ivory skin. My eyes were bright blue perhaps that could be my excuse for lack of a tan. I wasn't athletic; no, I lacked the hand-eye coordination needed for sports. Whenever I attempted sports it usually ended in embarrassment.

When I finished putting everything away, I decided to clean myself up after a day of traveling I felt pretty disgusting. I looked in the mirror as I brushed my tangled hair. My blue eyes seemed to pop against my pale skin, which looked unhealthy. I blamed the light, in the right light and with a tad bit of color maybe, I could pass as pretty. No, I decided no amount of color would help me. I was plain and should just accept it now to save myself from further disappointment.

Looking at myself I was forced to see I was only kidding myself. I would never fit in physically. Plus if I couldn't find a clique in a student body of 2000, what were my chances at BOCD?

Relating to people wasn't my strong point. Not only did I have trouble with relating to people my own age but in general. I couldn't even relate to my mother, who was close to me. We never seemed to be in perfect harmony. Maybe, there was a glitch in my brain.

It didn't matter what was wrong with me, just the effect it had on other people. Tomorrow was a fresh start and maybe people wouldn't notice my defect.

* * *

**So what did you think, who do you think the other characters are going to be? What pairings do you want? Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok first off thanks to everyone who reviewed and voiced their opinions. To clear things up the first two chapters are meant to be a paraphrase of Twilight, just because I wanted to set up the story like that before really twisting it into my own. Don't worry I promise the chapters will start to be twisted: I tried harder this time to not paraphrase( though there are some direct quotes I just loved and didn't want to not have), so how did I do? Hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

Yesterday was the best night of sleep I have ever gotten . . . not. Even after I finished crying, Westchester decided to greet me with get this, more rain and very loud rain. The constant pounding of the raindrops on the roof and windows really doesn't soothe one as you might think. Not amount of pillows or covers over my head could drown out the sound. Finally, at around 1 a.m. the rain steadied to a drizzle and I could get some sleep. Unfortunately for me, my alarm clock does work. At 5:30, the clock blared and woke me up. Fours hours of sleep a great way to start my impending day of doom.

When I looked outside my window all I could see was a thick fog, the cherry on top of my sundae.

Jay was rather quiet during breakfast. In fact, the only thing he said was good luck. I thanked him, leaving out the part that luck was usually wasted on me. Bad luck seems to follow me everywhere I go. He left first to the police station where he isn't so confused like at home but who can blame him; teenagers just bring on confusion to their parents. I debated what to do: stay in a house where pictures of the past adorn the living room, Jay really didn't get over my mom hence the reason for no change or go to school early. I picked the least uncomfortable choice so off to school I went. I grabbed my jacket and left the house. There was still a drizzle but I didn't mind because it didn't soak me as I locked the door and walked towards my truck. A smile crept upon my face as I looked at it. This truck really called to me.

The inside was dry and clean, someone must have cleaned it. Though the seats did still smell like tobacco, I guess I could live with that. At least the radio still worked.

Finding the school wasn't hard. The giant sign the read WELCOME TO BOCD did help a little. The campus looked like a mini town, with identical houses scattered about. Trees, bushes, and other plants adorned most of the campus. My nose wrinkled in confusion. I looked at the campus waiting for familiar feeling of imprisonment that came from most school to hit me but it never did, great a weird school. I parked in the front of the main building. Inside the building had a cozy and homely feeling to it but to my horror it was brightly lit.

"Can I help you?" A women with red hair looked up at me with her tiny square glasses.

"I'm Claire Lyons," I told her and watched as suddenly she became interested; I really hated Jay's job. The daughter of the Police Chief finally returns, so much for low profile. A small smile appears on her face while she ruffles through a bunch of papers.

"Here's your schedule and a map," she offered me the two pieces of paper. I probably should have been paying attention when she went over my classes but my gaze floated to the clock, watching each second pass. I snapped back to reality as she handed me a slip for all my teachers to sign and bring back at the end of the day.

"I hope you like it at Westchester," she shouted as I left through the door. I gave her a polite smile and wave before quickly disappearing to my truck. I drove around the school until I found the student parking lot; other students were arriving by then so I just followed the line of traffic into the parking lot. I cut the engine as soon as I found a spot, hoping the loud noise of my truck wouldn't draw any attention to me. I studied the map in the truck. I wanted to memorize it, instead of being the only person on campus walking around with their nose buried in a map. I got it for the most part before grabbing my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. I took my first step out of the truck and took a deep breath of the moist air.

My hood stayed up while I walked on the sidewalk and I hoped to blend in with the rest of the students. I made my way to my first class with ease. I pushed my hood down as soon as I entered the class. I noticed two girls, hanging their coats on hooks against the wall so I followed. Maybe this would be easy.

The teacher was a fat, bald man who seemed to care less about his class. He gawked at me when I handed him the slip, probably because of my name. I could feel my checks turning bright red. He just sent me to the back of the room, where an empty desk was without introduction. Though it's hard to stare at someone when they sit in the back, my new peers managed to do so with ease. I kept my eyes down and slid further and further down my seat.

When the bell ran a boy with short brown hair, spiked and brown eyes turned to me.

"You are the new girl right?" He seemed the perverted type. Maybe if he tried looking at my eyes instead of my chest he would have been different.

"Claire," I politely answered, shoving papers into the bag.

"What's your next class?"

"Government with Jefferson," I replied before standing up. He quickly scrambled to follow me.

"I could walk you there," he insisted, grabbing his jacket the same time I grabbed mine. I nodded and followed. "I'm Kemp by the way," he stuck out his hand and I shook it. People stared as we made our way out into the rain.

"So, Orlando different?"

"Very." The conversation died a little after that, maybe I was supposed to elaborate more but what more could I say.

"What's it like there?" He finally asked, starting the conversation up again.

"Sunny."

"You don't look tan," he pointed out while studying me carefully.

"My mother's part albino."

He looked at me quizzically; I guess people do not get sarcasm in Westchester. Silence filled the rest of the walk before he stopped.

"This is your class," I nodded with a smile and grab the handle, "Good luck." I watched as he walked away waving before going into the class. The rest of my classes go by and nothing great happened, what can you expect from school though. My math teacher thought it would be wonderful for me to introduce myself in front of the class. I tugged at my bangs as I stammered through an introduction. To top the performance off, I decided to trip over my boots on my way to sit down. I start recognizing people after the first couple classes. Someone always found the courage to introduce themselves to me in each class. Somehow the question about if I like Westchester always came up. I lied.

One girl with red hair and green eyes from two of my classes said I could eat lunch with her. She rattled on and on about something. I thought she mentioned her name but I couldn't remember it and I didn't try to really listen to her.

We sat at the end of an already full table with her friends. She introduced each of them but I forgot their names as soon as she began speaking to them. They were all impressed with her courage to talk to me. Kemp, the boy from English, waved at me from across the room. I took a deep breath while waving back before trying to strike up a conversation with the strangers when I noticed them.

They sat in the corner of the cafeteria, and though they were away from everybody, it reminded me of the popular table back at my old school. They didn't talk or eat even though they had a tray of untouched food. They didn't stare at me like everyone else so it was ok to stare at them without danger of them noticing me. But this isn't what caught my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. One boy was quite large-like a weight lifter, with dark chocolate hair. Another was taller, leaner though he still had muscles and caramel blonde hair. The last one was lanky, kind of looked like a soccer player with untidy blonde hair. He was more boyish than the others, who could all pass as college students or teachers rather than high school kids.

The girls were beautiful also. The taller one looked like she could be a model with her perfect figure, the kind that made every girl in the room jealous. Her hair was a deep brown and in gentle waves that ended in the middle of her back. The shorter girl had a pixie cut, her hair was a golden blonde. She was quite thin and had small features.

Though they all looked different, they were similar. Every one of them shared a chalky pale colored skin, even paler then me. They had dark eyes with deep purple shadows under them as if they haven't slept in months. But all the features were straight and perfect.

This is not why I couldn't look away.

They were all beautiful, not model beautiful but inhuman beautiful. They looked like someone painted their faces on, they were so perfect; their faces remained me of old pictures that showed gods and goddess. I couldn't decide who was the most beautiful: the tall girl or the lanky boy.

They seemed to be in deep conversation but it seemed they weren't looking at each other, just staring out into space. The small girl rose and tossed her tray, that was filled with untouched food. She moved gracefully, a ballerina would be jealous, and quickly she left. I drew my attention back to the others, who hadn't moved.

"That's the Harrington's," her voice startled me and I turned to see the red-headed grinning happily, "I couldn't help but notice you were staring." She giggled with the rest of her friends as I turned bright red. "Massie Block," she pointed to the tall one, "is going out with Josh." I heard a sigh from one of the girls when she pointed to the tallest one. "Dempsey is going out with Kristen."

"I wish he was going out with me," a girl with long black hair murmured.

"In your dreams," the redhead snorted causing the other girl to push her playfully.

"Like you haven't dreamed about one of them Dylan," she giggled. Dylan, was the red head's name, hmm I would have to remember that from now on.

"Who's that one," I threw a glance towards the boy, who was now picking at a bagel.

"Don't tell me there's another Derrick fan girl," I heard a boy whisper.

"That's Derrick Harrington," she said with a tone that made it sound like she just ate something sour, "Don't waste your time. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." I guessed him must have turned her down. I shrugged before returning my gaze to the table but to my surprise, they were gone already. I sighed and tried to join the conversation at the table. I learned the girl with long black hair was Alicia, and the girl next to her with brown hair and mouse like features was named Layne. I had my next class, Biology, with her so we walked together.

I handed the teacher the slip and he pointed to an empty seat while signing it. My eyes widened when they fell upon the person sitting next to it. It was Derrick. I blew my bangs out of my eyes and made my way to the seat. He tensed up as soon as I sat down next to him. I made the mistake of looking up at him. His dark eyes glared at me causing me to look away to avoid their murderous gaze. I gulped and attempted to pay attention to class but I couldn't help take a couple glances at Derrick, who had moved edge of his seat. It seemed like he was trying to get away from me. What had I done? Oh no, what if he saw me staring at him at lunch; the embarrassment caused me to blush and for the rest of class I tried to avoid looking at him. As soon as the bell rang, he disappeared from the class, leaving me even more confused than before. I sighed grabbing my backpack. Just one more class to go.

"Hey, you shouldn't let him bother you," a cute boy with blonde hair that was fell perfectly in front of his green eyes. He had a toothy grin and followed me while I grabbed my jacket, "He acts like that a lot. If I got to sit next you, I wouldn't waste a minute ignoring you." I was caught off guard with his sudden flirting but smiled. I never got attention like this at home.

"Thanks," I said, "Name's Claire." I stuck my hand out and his shook mine gently.

"Chris Plovert. Where's your next class?"

"Gym," I shuddered at the word. How I hate gym!

"Me too, want to walk together?" I nodded and we chatted happily to the gym. He was really nice. Once we reached the gym he pointed out the teacher and went to the locker room.

I gave the teacher my slip. She happily informed me there was an extra uniform available so I didn't have to sit out the first day. Joy, I thought while she handed back the slip and pointed me towards the girls' locker room. When I reached the door, I doubled checked to make sure it was the right one. I always had a habit of accidentally opening the boys' locker room at my old school. I could just picture it now, "Hi I am Claire and you are half-dressed boys. Nice to meet you, bye." Once I was positive it was the right door, I went in and quickly changed.

I found out that we were doing volleyball in gym. I found my skills lacking and my teammates soon discovered it was better if I didn't touch the ball unless they had a death threat. Gym went by rather slowly and I quickly darted out of the class after changing when the bell changed. I didn't want to be stopped with polite conversation, I just wanted to go home.

I heard voices when I reached the main office. Slowly I opened the door, straining to hear what was going on.

"There has to be a way to change classes," I heard a perfect velvet voice beg.

"I'm sorry there are no other Biology classes opened." I leaned closer to the door hoping to hear better. Then my luck kicked in, I tripped over my shoelace. The door flew open and I landed with a thud on the office floor.

"Sorry," I muttered, picking myself up. The secretary was trying to hide a snicker. I looked up to see the owner of the other voice and found myself looking into the eyes of Derrick. His body tensed up again and he glared at me.

"Thanks," he turned to the secretary, giving a polite nod before storming out. I winced as the door closed. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes when I handed my slip over.

"How was your first day?"

"Fine," I managed to say before darting out of the office just as the tears fell down my face.

**Once again I tried really hard to take everyone's advice and opinions into consideration when writing this, I hope I pleased everyone with this. Remember your reviews help me with the story and the direction it take so REVIEW please**


	3. Note 2better news

**Note Cont. **

**Ok so after I thinking about this a lot more and with the support of some it has been decided I will continue with vampires and such. .if you don't like then just don't read **

-Jacey


End file.
